Henge no ¡no, no, no!
by Eveletta
Summary: "¡Nunca más en la vida el puto Henge no Jutsu!" gritaron todos, juntos.


**Naruto no me pertenece. Esta pequeña historia sí y no doy permisos para que la tomen toda o parcialmente, si la ves en algún sitio que no sea este, avísame, por favor.  
**Esta es un intento de comedia con momentos dramáticos y/o románticos. xD

* * *

.

**HENGE NO… ¡NO, NO, NO!**

**Capítulo I**

.

**AQUELLA MAÑANA…** cuando Sasuke salió de ducharse, se encontró con su esposa… convertida en una niña de doce años.

Sakura Haruno… ahora Uchiha, estaba frente al espejo y veía su cuerpo delgado, que ahora medía sólo 1.50, y tenía los cabellos largos hasta la cintura… los cuales parecían ser el verdadero centro de su atención, puesto que los peinaba con los dedos de ambas manos y sonreía. Se había atado incluso su antigua bandana en la cabeza, y aunque estaba envuelta en su albornoz… era la misma. La misma niñita que habían puesto junto a él, en el Equipo Siete, que lo seguía a todos lados, colgándose de su brazo y llamándolo "Sasuke-kun" con esa voz chillona… a la que él llegó a acostumbrarse, lo mismo que a sus brazos… _a toda ella_. Era esa la misma niña, la única por la cual él había llegado a sentir afecto… y ahora todo amor.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, Sasuke la contempló por un rato, y entonces notó que, lo único que no había distinto en ella, era el sello con forma de diamante en su frente. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, despacio, para no interrumpirla, y se inclinó para abrazarla. Ella sonrió ampliamente… era la misma sonrisilla que tuvo cuando niña.

—Sasuke-_kun_, no te oí llegar —soltó, con voz melosa. Hacían muchos años que no lo llamaba con el honorífico "kun", pero quería hacer el teatro, de una niña de doce, completo.

—¿Qué haces transformada en una niña? —le hablaba despacio, en la otra habitación, estaba su hija de siete años, preparándose para marcharse a la academia.

—Estaba pensando en dejarme los cabellos largos —se miraban a través del espejo. Sakura no hizo por volverse hacia él—. Entonces recordé la última vez que los tuve así…

—El examen chuunin.

—Eso —aceptó ella, pero ya no sonreía.

Sasuke adivinó lo que ella recordaba: … el sello de Orocimaru… su partida de Konoha. Sintió pena. Quería ver de nuevo su sonrisa. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer un sello… y transformarse en el que fue, a los doce/trece años.

Sakura pareció únicamente sorprendida al principio… pero en menos de un segundo, sus ojos brillaron, cual estrellas… y su sonrisa volvió. Enorme, auténtica… _feliz_. Los últimos años de su vida, Sasuke los había dedicado a recompensar a su esposa por todo el sufrimiento que la había hecho pasar, sin pretenderlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó ella, sin darse cuenta, se volvió hacia él y le echó ambos brazos al cuello—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —le empezó a decir, repartiéndole besos por el rostro.

Lo único distinto en aquella escena, y de sus verdaderos _yo_ a los doce años —además de que ella estaba envuelta en un albornoz, y de que él sólo llevaba una toalla atada a la cadera— era que Sasuke sonreía, y la abrazaba por la cintura… pero cuando Sakura se separó un poco de él, vio que no era verdad eso: el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, la prótesis con las células de Hashirama, que ella misma le había puesto… seguía blanca. Sasuke no había tenido cuidado en eso, sencillamente no lo recordó, y eso le quitó la sonrisa a Sakura.

Sasuke se apresuró a cambiarlo, pero antes de que él lo consiguiera, ella cogió su mano artificial con ambas manos, y la besó despacio. Sasuke se quedó quieto. Ese brazo no era suyo, se dijo, pero estaba conectado a su cuerpo, y sentía los labios cálidos de Sakura, no era suyo, y él nunca quiso ponérselo —quería quedarse así, y recordar por siempre lo que había sucedido—, pero Sakura se lo pidió como un favor. Le dijo "nuestra familia ahora será más grande… necesitarás dos brazos para abrazarnos_ a los tres_". Y no se refería a ese gato blanco, desnutrido, que había llegado por sí solo a casa y Sakura se había encargado de cuidarlo y engordarlo.

Sakura le dio un segundo besito en la mano, y él, con su mano derecha —_la suya_, decía Sasuke—, la cogió por el mentón, volviéndola hacia él, y le besó los labios. Fue apenas un besito…

* * *

**EN OTRO LADO…** de la misma casa, en su habitación, Sarada Uchiha cogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Alisó las casi invisibles arrugas que se hicieron a sus sábanas, cuando ella levantó su mochila, y se arregló los lentes, que se bajaron por su nariz unos cuantos milímetros cuando ella se inclinó. También, al salir, arregló bien ese cuadro de unicornio rosa —que su madre le colgó en su habitación… y secretamente ella despreciaba—, que estaba inclinado hacia la derecha… como un centímetro y medio.

—Ya me vo… —decía al pasar por la recámara de sus padres. Pero no terminó…

Lo que vio, fue a sus dos progenitores… convertidos en niños de doce años, dándose besitos en la boca. No llegaban a ser besos reales, bien dados —como esos que los había descubierto dándose algunas veces—, pero toda la escena, en sí… era perturbadora.

Sus padres se soltaron de inmediato. Sasuke deshizo el _Henge no Jutsu_ y le dio la espalda, discreto, avergonzado.

—Sarada —soltó Sakura, con su voz de niña, riéndose.

La niña —la auténtica, la única verdadera en esa casa—, con sus ojos negros bien abiertos, miró al frente, y siguió caminando despacio, en total shock.

—Mierda —suspiró Sasuke. Tomando asiento en la cama aún revuelta.

Sakura se rió.

—Bueno, en realidad no vio nada —aseguró ella… y su risa se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisita… maliciosa—. Sasuke-_kun_~ —gimió.

Sasuke levantó su vista del piso, y comprendió sus intenciones no por la manera en que ella sonreía… ni por su mirada cargada de deseo. No, no, lo hizo por la manera en que ella se acercaba a él.

—Oh, no, no, no —se rió Sasuke, aún así, dejó que ella se montara sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, y hasta un besito más le dio en los labios—. Ya, déjalo —le pidió, y le dio una pequeña nalgada.

—Hasta que me des un beso —susurró ella, cerca de sus labios—. Pero uno bien dado… que me prenda —y lo último, se lo dijo rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, y la cogió por la nuca. Primero le dio un besito en el labio inferior, luego otro en el superior, y fue cuando Sakura aprovechó para succionarle el labio inferior a él; le dio luego otro beso en una mejilla recién rasurada, en el mentón, y bajó a su cuello. Sasuke suspiró y alzó la cabeza, dejándola besarlo, pero sólo un segundo. Cuando el cosquilleo le llegó a la espalda, él le buscó los labios… encontrándose unos muy distintos a los que él estaba acostumbrado, algo muy diferente a los únicos labios que él había besado. Eran los labios de su mujer, sí… pero de su mujer a los doce años.

No, no podía con eso. Eso no…

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE…** de la casa, en la puerta, a Sarada se le olvidó pedir dinero a sus padres. Dudó en volver a su recámara. De hecho, dudaba volver a verlos a los ojos en un buen tiempo —no imaginaba que hicieran esas cosas tan… tan… TAN…— pero necesitaba dinero para el almuerzo. Volvió, caminando lento, y entonces se encontró con su padre —el padre adulto, al que ella estaba acostumbrada—, sentado sobre la cama, y con su madre…una niña de doce años, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sujetándolos por la cara, besándole los labios con ansias…

**¡Y UNA MIERDA!**

Eso ya era demasiado. A Sarada Uchiha se le deslizaron las llaves de la mano, y el golpe al caer fue lo que alertó a sus padres. Ambos la miraron, esta vez con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sara —fue todo lo que salió de boca de Sakura—. Ay, Dios…

Sasuke se quitó a Sakura de encima como… la niña que ella en ese momento, levantándola por debajo de los brazos, con cuidado, pero rápido.

—Sarada —también la llamó él, cuando la niña corrió.

—¡Puedo vivir sin almuerzo! —gritó ella—. ¡Puedo vivir sin almuerzo, pero no con esto! —reiteró, y no tardó en escucharse el portazo al deslizar la puerta.

Sasuke se sintió derrotado. Le acababan de ocasionar un buen trauma a su hija. Se volvió hacia su esposa, y la encontró arrodillada en la cama, con una expresión de angustia en sus ojos verdes y una mueca de tristeza en la boca…

—Suficiente —gruñó Sasuke, cerrando la puerta de su recámara con seguro—. ¡Henge!

—¿Ah? —fue todo lo que dijo Sakura, al verlo transformarse en un niño nuevamente… ese mismo niño precioso que fue, con sus dos ojos negros, con su expresión de superioridad y… ¿qué era eso otro?

Cuando el niño fue hacia ella, y se arrancó la toalla de las caderas —quedando completamente desnudo—, Sakura comprendió lo que era esa expresión en su rostro y… ¡no, no, no! Ella quería cogerse al Sasuke adulto —sí, siendo ella una adolescente—, ¡no al Sasuke de doce-trece años!

—¡No! —gritó ella, saliendo de la cama.

Y justo cuando él la alcanzó, cuando la derribó en el suelo, cuando se montó sobre ella, cuando le sujetó las manos entre las suyas y la besó en los labios… sucedió. Fue un viento suave… que se les coló hasta los huesos. Sakura lo sintió como una oleada, como agua que se filtraba en su cuerpo, y Sasuke como una corriente eléctrica, ligera, pero que le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura, casi en susurro.

—… No lo sé —confesó él, incorporándose.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se quedó quieto durante un rato, pensando.

—… ¿Seguimos? —tanteó Sakura, levantándose y sentándose a su lado. Lo abrazó por la cintura.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Creí que no te estaba gustado —murmuró, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Qué diablos había sido esa corriente eléctrica?

—Me gustaría más si te quitas el Henge… —le dio un besito en su hombro desnudo—. Anda… sólo por esta vez, ¿sí?

—Sakura —gimió él, desganado… pero sabía que terminaría complaciéndola. Siempre era así.

Hizo el sello del carnero, con sus manos, para deshacer el Henge y…

… no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —se interesó Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Qué? —insistió ella, preocupada.

—Intenta deshacer el Henge —le pidió Sasuke.

Perro, jabalí, carnero. Sakura hizo todo, pero…

… siguió siendo una niña.

Los ojos negros y los verdes se miraron, enormes, en completo silencio... con miedo.

* * *

**EN OTRO SITIO…** en la misma aldea. En el bosque (unos segundos atrás).

Naruto Uzumaki, sin su habitual traje de Hokage, estaba inclinado en un círculo formado con sellos escritos, con sangre.

—Date prisa —dijo una voz… la de Naruto mismo.

Boruto miró a su alrededor, y notó que había cuatro copias de su padre. Pero cuatro copias distintas… cuatro versiones. Un joven adulto, un adolescente, un muchacho un poco mayor a él… tal vez doce años… y un niño, cercano a su edad. Maldijo. Ahora las posibilidades de patearle el culo se reducían cinco veces más. Aún así…

… aprovechando la concentración de todos los Naruto, saltó del árbol, y le… le pateó justo la cara al que estaba inclinado —el que, sospechaba, era el verdadero, pues era el más viejo…_ era el único que se parecía realmente a su padre_—… y… ¡¿qué?!

—Lo… logré —se dijo, mirando a su padre en el suelo, incrédulo—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Te pateé el culo! ¡Lo hice!

—¡Tú! —escuchó una vocecilla infantil—. ¡Hijo de…!

—¡No! —soltó otra voz.

Cuando Boruto alzó la vista, se encontró al Naruto de doce intentado matarlo, mientras que el de diecinueve lo sujetaba.

—Estúpido —soltó el Naruto pequeñito—. Si lo matas, Hinata nos lo cobrará nuevo.

—Boruto, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —no parecía enojado Naruto. El verdadero. Parecía más bien preocupado. Miraba a todos lados.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el Naruto de diecinueve, aún sujetando al de doce.

—Sí —mintió el Hokage.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el de diecisiete.

—… Cuando Boruto me pateó expulsé más chakra de la debida.

—¿… Y? —preguntó el Naruto de doce.

—… No lo sé —confesó el Hokage, preocupado—. Boruto —lo llamó con severidad—. ¿Sabes lo que hacía aquí? —el niño no respondió. El padre siguió, ante su silencio—. Estoy desarrollando un jutsu para perfeccionar mis clones. Lo llamo de _Towa no Jutsu_, el la Técnica de la Eternidad. Estoy intentado que mis clones no desaparezcan con un solo golpe, sino que se queden aquí, y sigan peleando… pero aún no lo tengo listo y…

—¿Y a mí qué me importa eso? —lo interrumpió el niño, sonriente—. ¡Al fin te pateé el culo!

El Naruto de diecinueve soltó al de doce, quien corrió y le dio un buen golpe en la cara a Boruto.

—¡¿A ti qué te importa?! —le gritó, cuando su hijo chocó contra un árbol—. ¡Nos creó a cuatro clones para desarrollar el Jutsu, y, ¿sabes qué?! ¡Que somos tan jodidamente perfectos que lo logró, SOMOS _REALES_, **y ahora no lo puede deshacer!** ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Aquí nos quedamos hasta que él termine de desarrollar este jutsu ¡y lo deshaga!, estúpido niño mimado y…

—Ya, ya —lo calmó el Naruto de diecisiete.

El Naruto de siete suspiró. Había olvidado lo cansino que podían ser sus clones, cuando pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Naruto los había creado la noche anterior y… desde entonces habían tenido que hacer muchas cosas para pasar el rato, desde devorar cuanto pudieran, juegos de cartas, competencias consigo mismo y… transformaciones. A uno de ellos —no importaba ahora mismo cuál—, se le ocurrió hacer el Henge no Jutsu de sus diferentes edades, mientras el Naruto verdadero, el Hokage, trabajaba duro…

El Naruto de siete intentó deshacer el Henge no Jutsu y…

… no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Hokage.

—No puedo quitarme el Henge —dijo el niñito, de la misma edad que Boruto, pero con la mentalidad de un adulto.

Los Naruto de doce, y el de diecisiete y el de diecinueve lo intentaron también…

… no pasó nada.

El Hokage suspiró y se tiró al suelo, derrotado. Con el primer intento de su _Towa no Jutsu_ había dejado a sus cuatro copias siendo… personas reales. Ahora había cuatro como él… _**reales e idénticos**_, que habían hecho el _Henge no Jutsu_, y con el segundo intento del _**Towa**_, los congeló en ese estado. Tenía ahora a un Naruto de diecinueve, a uno de diecisiete, a uno de doce y a otro de siete… ¡TENÍA AHORA DOBLE TRABAJO!

—Boruto, ahora sí te pasaste —dijo el Hokage a su hijo, mirándolo con severidad… y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió: ¿hasta dónde había llegado su chakra?… ¿Hasta dónde alcanzó su _Towa no Jutsu_… y a quiénes afectó?

Esperaba que a nadie.

* * *

**EN OTRO LUGAR…** en el mismo Konoha.

Sasuke y Sakura jadeaban en el suelo.

—Perro, jabalí, _**carnero**_ —Sakura lo intentó una vez más, cuidando mucho la posición de los sellos…

… no ocurrió nada.

—¿Qué mierda ocurre, Sasuke? —chilló la niña.

.

* * *

.

**¿Cómo van a deshacer ese jutsu? ****¿Cómo Sasuke y Sakura recuperaran sus verdaderos cuerpos y qué hará Naruto con todas esas copias... problemáticas suyas? Cuando llegue a casa, y todos quieran meterse a la cama con Hinata, comenzará su verdadero problema... o tal vez el problema sea cuando Sasuke se entere de quién es el responsable de su actual estado. Ya veremos...**

**.**

**Es un fic contemplado para cinco capítulos. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
